New Life and New Feelings
by TheUnknowWritter
Summary: Our hero ninja turtles have finally gotten some peace after The Shredder got defeated but with a longing to go topside during the day Donnie stays up until he finally finds a way. When their new life begins new feelings starts to grow. Can they really leave their old life behind or will they give up everything they have gotten to return to the life they wanted to leave behind?(LxR)
1. Chapter 1 The Change

**New Life and New Feelings Chapter 1 **

"Donnie? Come on you've been your lab all day at least get a few minutes break to eat something" Leo told his younger brother after knocking on the door.

"I'm almost done Leo I promise" Donnie replayed and continued his work.

"You said the same thing 12 hours ago" Leo responded and let out a sigh.

Donnie soon gave up and walked over to the door and unlocked it, he normally never locked the door just in case but this time he didn't want to be disturbed by anyone and opened the door. In front of him stood a worried Leonardo who had started to worry about his smartest younger brother, sure Donnie would work in his reach, projects and inventions but it was rare of him to work without getting any sleep or without eating anything.

"But before that can I at least explain to you guys what I've been working on?" Donnie asked and looked at Leo.

"Sure, we're all worried about you anyway Donnie" Leo responded and walked towards the kitchen were the rest of their family was.

Leo wanted to say something to Donnie but decided it would be best to save all questions for later when they were around the others, if this really was something important that Donnie wanted everyone to know about then he could wait just a little bit longer. And the moment Leo and Donnie walked into the kitchen Mikey stopped cooking and looked at Donnie and gave him a smile but before anyone got a chance to say anything Donnie spoke up.

"You're all probably wonder what I've been working on?" Donnie started and looked around and everyone nodded in respond.

"Well you all know how much we complain about having to be down here all day long? So I figured I should try and see if I couldn't fix that somehow and a few hours ago I finally found a way" Donnie said and all of his brothers looked at him in surprise.

"I was able to make a transformation liquid out of the mutogen so in short all of us will be able to turn into humans for a few hours and go topside in broad daylight without having to worry about anyone knowing that we really are turtles" Donnie finished and at first no one said a word they just looked at Donnie like he had just told them the most impossible thing.

"Are you sure it works Donnie?" Leo suddenly said.

"I'm 60% sure it works, I've been checking it over and over again for the past 7 hours but without anything to try it on I can't be 100% sure" Donnie answered.

After that everyone got quiet again, none of them knew how to react to this. All of them wanted to be able to go topside without having to fear that anyone would see them and judge them by that. But the one who thought about it the most were Master Splinter, if it truly worked what would they do? Where would they live? And if his sons wanted to start going to school how would he be able to pay for it? Splinter thought about it for a while before he looked up at Donnie.

"If you are sure this will work then I am more than happy to try" Splinter said and smiled at Donnie to assure him that he meant it.

"So wait you're saying you want me to test it on you?" Donnie asked with a slight confused look on his face.

"I'm saying we are all going to try it, right my sons?" Splinter said out loud and looked at both Mikey and Leo who nodded back at their father/sensei.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Mikey asked and Leo could tell that Mikey was getting scared.

"Don't worry Mikey if it doesn't turn us into humans the worst thing that can happen to us is that we get sick. It won't make our mutation any worse that much I know" Donnie said and before he could say anything else Splinter got up from the chair.

"Very well then, let us all go to Donatello's lab to try it" Splinter said and started to walk over to Donnie's lab.

"Aren't we going to eat first Master Splinter?" Mikey asked confused.

"No Michelangelo. This is important to your brother and if it does work we will have something to celebrate. Donatello don't forget to let our human friends Casey and April to know about all this" Splinter said and walked into Donnie's lab with his sons right behind him.

"I already have Splinter they are both on their way here as we speak. Both of them wants to see if it works or not" Donnie replayed and sure enough they heard Casey and April.

When everyone was in the lab Donnie walked over to a bench with four syringes on a metal plate, when Mikey saw the syringes his body stiffened and he wanted to walk out again. After Donnie had reassured Mikey that it wouldn't hurt at all and when they were done he didn't need to worry about getting another syringe injected into his arm. When everyone had sat down on chairs Donnie picket up the metal plate and picked up a syringe one by one and injected the liquid that was in them into his brothers arms then his father's arm, when there were only one left he put the metal plate again and April injected the liquid into Donnie's arm once Donnie sat down on a chair. At first nothing happened and Donnie thought that he had failed but soon he started to feel exhausted.

"Suddenly I feel exhausted…" Donnie said out loud before the world got black for him and he collapsed onto the floor as he fell asleep, his brothers and father doing the same.

"Guys! Are you all okay?!" April said out loud as she walked over to Donnie and started to shake his shoulder only to see that he had just fallen asleep, nothing more.

"Are they sleeping?" Casey asked as he looked at April.

"Yeah they are but what I wonder if that was supposed to happen?" April said out loud and looked back at Casey.

"Let us just hope so" Casey responded before he helped his turtle friends one by one to get them into their bedrooms.

Somewhere else another family had their own problems involving them having to move again. This family was only a family of two, a mother and her rebellious son. Ever since her husband died the temper and behavior of their son had gotten out of hand, he would constantly get in trouble in school and since he kept getting into trouble he would soon get expelled from the school and they would be forced to move.

"But I don't want to move again mom! It's not my fault others start making fun of me and then when I stand up for myself I'm the one who gets in trouble and not them!" A teenage boy yelled at his mother who had already started to load a truck with their stuff.

"And how many times to I have to tell you Raphael not to let your anger get the best of you? I know they are insulting you for your unusual name but if you show anger towards them they'll find it fun and keep it up" She lectured and looked at her son.

Her son was rather tall standing at a 6 foot 7 in height with muscular arms from all the years of training. His hair had an unusual dark red color much like her own, it's short cut and pretty messy. His eye color was the same emerald green like his father once had. The clothes he often wore were either dark blue jeans or black jeans with a white T-shirt that would be a bit too big for him and a leather jacket with two sais printed on the back of the jacket and normal sneakers. People often thought that Raphael was the type of teenager that would get in trouble with the police and was listed in the police record but truth be told he wasn't. He was a nice guy but he just had a different humor than most, he liked to joke around a lot with others that most people would take as an insult which had always been a problem for him.

"Where are we moving this time?" Raph spoke as he knew it would be impossible to change his mother's mind.

"To the same place you used to live in as a child before we had to move because of your father's new job" She replayed and looked at her only child.

"You mean we're moving back to New York?" He said and looked surprised he thought he would never move back there because of the Purple Dragon gang that started to be a problem when he was young.

"That's right so can you please stop being mad at me and help me? We have a long drive a head of us and I want to get to New York as soon as possible" After she had told her son that Raph got silent and started to help out after all he knew better than to make his own mother mad.

Even though Raphael loves his mother and cares about the only family he have left more than anything he tries his best not to get on his mother's nerves too much. After all his mother was pretty famous when it came to the fighting world, if someone knows how to fight in the art of Ninjitsu they are most likely to know about his mother. Reason being his mother was one of the few female ninjas or kunoichi as they are called to compete in fighting contests as well as she owned a lot of dojos that teaches ninjitsu all over the world. When Raph had learned at a very young age what his mother did he asked if she could train him, wanting to hear him say that she didn't think twice and now when his son is 17 he knows a lot about the fighting style but he still has a long way to go before he is a master of it. He might have trained ninjitsu all his life but mastering it can take a life time.

The very next day Raph and his mother had arrived at the city of New York and at first Raph still wanted to go back home but he also knew that he didn't have much of a choice in this matter so he stayed quiet and looked out the window as they passed street after street. When it took longer than he thought he was about to ask his mother if they were lost but she had already pulled up the car beside two teenagers to ask for directions.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where this is?" His mother kindly asked and gave a piece of paper to the girl which happened to be April who was on her way with Casey back to their turtle, now hopefully human friends.

"Sure it's up this road and after 5 blocks turn right and it should be the 3rd house on the left" April replayed and handed back the paper.

"Well that's good to know, means I'm on the right way. Thank you" She said and smiled at April before she drove off.

"Do you think they are new around here?" Casey asked as he watched the car drive off.

"It's a possibility but who knows they might have lived here before" She answered and started to walk again.

"So you did see the teenager as well? I thought you missed him" Casey spoke and followed her.

"Of course I saw him but he didn't look very happy though" April commented before she turned and walked into an alley way and when there were no one around she opened a manhole cover and jumped down with Casey not too far behind.

"Maybe he didn't want to move?" Casey said once he were down in the sewers with April.

"Maybe let's just focus on the guys for now, you did bring some clothes for them just in case?" April asked and looked at Casey.

"Of course I have them" He said and held up the bag he had on his back.

"Good then come on were almost th—" Was April managed to say.

"AHHH!" They heard Mikey scream in his usual girly scream.

When they heard Mikey scream they thought he was in some kind of trouble so they raced over to the lair and saw a human run out of the bathroom naked while looking around like he had just seen a ghost. When April saw that the guy was naked she quickly covered her eyes and looked down on her feet.

"Dude it worked! I'm a human!" And when Casey and April heard that voice they knew it belonged to Mikey.

"You're not the only one Mikey" Leonardo said as he walked out of his bedroom while looking at himself like he had just switched bodies with someone else.

"Well one thing is for sure, it's going to take some times getting used to having 5 fingers and no shell on my back" Donnie said to himself as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Here you'd want to wear these if you're going topside" Casey said as he put down the bag and took out some clothes and handed some to Mikey, Donnie and Leo.

"But what about Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

"What about me?" Splinter said as he walked out of his bedroom wearing his red robes.

"Nothing sensei" Mikey said as he remembered that Splinter had those and started to put on the clothes that Casey had given him.

When they all were dressed they were surprised that the clothes fit them but they were also grateful that Casey and brought some clothes with him. Leo and his brothers all looked at each other to see how they looked like. Leo had grown slightly in height standing now at a 6 foot 8 with short black wavy hair. He still had the same blue eye color like before. He wore black jeans with a black T-shirt with a guitar printed on the front side of it and dark blue converse. Mikey was still a bit short but still a bit taller than before standing at a 5 foot 9 in height and he had short blond hair. He still had the same baby blue eye color like before. He wore blue jeans with a white T-shirt with the text New York City printed on the front side of it, white sneakers and a dark blue jeans jacket. And Donnie was still the tallest out of his brothers standing at a 6 foot 9 in height with short dark brown hair. He still had the same brown colored eyes. Donnie wore light blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a light blue shirt jacket and black sneakers.

"Dudes we look awesome!" Mikey said after he had taken a good look at both himself and his brothers.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" April said once Casey and tapped her on her shoulder as a sign that she could look now.

"I don't know but I would love to go to school with you guys" Mikey said as he walked over to April and Casey.

"And how are we supposed to afford that?" Donnie said and looked at Mikey.

"Let me worry about that Donatello, in the meantime why don't you and your brothers go topside? I need to speak with Casey and April in private" Splinter spoke up which caused Donnie to look at him instead.

"If you say so sensei April contact one of us when you and Splinter are done on one of our T-phones" Leo said as he made his way out of the lair with his brothers after him.

"Sure thing Leo" April responded and followed Master Splinter into the dojo to speak with him about something.

"Leo what are we supposed to do in the mean time?" Donnie asked once they were topside.

"I don't know, look around and see if we can find something interesting to do" Leo responded as he started to walk down the street.

"If Master Splinter can get us into school how do you think it will be like?" Mikey asked his older brothers has he followed Leo.

"I don't know Mikey but I sure would like to know" Leo responded as he kept walking while looking around.

None of the three brothers were used to walking around in broad daylight let alone walking around without having to worry about being seen as freaks. Being able to do all of this was a blessing to all of them now that their enemies haven't done anything for almost two years. The Kraang went back to their home planet and haven't been back since then, The Shredder was defeated long ago and now Karai is in charge of the Foot Clan and she promised not to harm them and she have kept her promise so far. The only real enemies they had now a days is the Purple Dragons but they don't put up much of a fight so dealing with just them got boring for all of them.

"Alright you bone head I'm giving you one last chance to just walk away and leave me the hell alone" Leo suddenly heard a voice say from an alley and when he had his brother got there they saw a teenage boy about their age being surrounded by some Purple Dragon punks.

"Not until you give us all your valuable items" One of them responded but the moment one tried to grab him he got knocked out within seconds.

"Suit yourself!" The teenager said and before anyone could react he had taken out almost every Purple Dragon but one who seemed to have been the leader in the whole thing. But before the teenager could do anything the "leader" of the small attack had run off.

"That's what I thought" He said to himself and just as he was about to walk away he noticed Leo and his two brothers.

"And what are you three staring at?" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dude that was awesome! Where did you learn those ninja moves?" Mikey suddenly said which took the teenager off guard.

"How did you know it was the art of ninjitsu?" He responded the question with a question.

"Our father is teaching us" Leo said but he didn't take his eyes off the teenager in front of him, for some reason he couldn't.

"Your father eh? Well I learned it from my mother" The teenager responded and was about to walk off before Donnie spoke up.

"Your mother doesn't happen to be the kunoichi who have won several fighting competitions and owns several dojos all over the world?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah she is. What about it?" Was the only thing Donnie got as an answer.

"That is awesome! Who are you anyway?" Mikey said.

"The name's Raphael and you three are?" Raphael answered and looked at them.

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers, Michelangelo and Donatello" Leo answered and pointed first to Mikey then Donnie as he said their names.

"Named after renaissances master you three as well huh?" Raph said out loud to himself before he walked off.

"Will we ever see you again dude?" Mikey asked and watched Raph stop in his tracks.

"Maybe" Was the only respond Mikey got before Raph walked off.

**:: Note ::**

**Okay I know that Raphael is a part of Leo, Donnie and Mikey's family but in this story he is a normal human that gets to know them when they are humans. Also in this story they are all humans and their enemies are pretty much gone, well not the Purple Dragons but the others are, but for the most part this story is going to follow Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph as they go through high school. Warning, there will be LeoxRaph and DonniexMikey in this story and some CaseyxApril. Also Leo, Donnie and Mikey are not blood related brothers in this story so in that regard there won't be any incest in this story. **


	2. Chapter 2 First Day Of School

New Life and New Feelings Chapter 2

Months had passed since Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Master Splinter have turned into humans and none of them had turned back to turtles. That fact shocked Donnie mostly because he never thought it would be permanent but his brothers seemed to be happy. Now that they could to topside everyday was simply a dream come true and because Splinter got a job pretty fast he was able to save the money so he could pay the education so his sons could go to high school. They also left their old lair behind and moved into an apartment. It was hard for all of them since they had been living down in the sewers their whole life but they wanted this change in their life style so they thought it would be worth it. It took some time for them to move some of the stuff into the apartment as well as getting settled but they were able to. And soon enough after they had moved it was time for Donnie, Leo and Mikey to start high school. Leo and Donnie were pretty curious on how it would be like but the one who couldn't wait was their younger brother Mikey.

"Come on guys! I want to leave now!" Mikey plead but he still didn't want to leave without his brothers.

"We're coming Mikey just calm down" Leo responded as he and Donnie walked over to the front door to put on their jackets and shoes.

"I'm never going to get used to wearing all of this" Donnie complained and looked down on the shoes he was wearing.

"You will in time I'm sure" Leo responded and opened the front door.

"Finally! You guys are so slow" Mikey complained before he pushed passed his brothers and walked out of the apartment.

On the streets April and Casey were waiting for them to show them the way to their school. On the whole way Mikey kept talking on how awesome school would be while April and Casey tried to tell him the opposite but he refused to listen.

In another part of the town Raphael was getting ready to go to school as well but he would have rather stayed home to sleep. Once he stood in the hallway and put on his leather jacket and shoes his mother called out to him from the kitchen.

"You better not take that motorcycle. You know what I think about that" She told him.

"Too late mom and besides you know I'll be careful" Raphael responded as he grabbed his helmet and walked out of the house.

On the drive way stood a red colored motorcycle that most people thought Raph had bought but in truth he had built it from scratch. It took him years to build it but when he saw the final result on it he couldn't be any happier. Not only did it look good it was also very fast and he could go way over any speed limit but he never did, at least on in the city. The only time he would is when he and his mother are going to their summer house. The house is huge but the landscape around it is even bigger and his mother owns most of it.

Once he had put on his helmet he walked over to his motorcycle and got it. He started it up and made sure his bag wouldn't fall off while he was driving before he drove off. Even though Raph could have easily walked to school everyone else he didn't want to mostly because he loved to drive his motorcycle but also because it was faster which also meant he could sleep in longer without having to worry about being late for school.

Once he was outside of the school he stopped his motorcycle, turned off the engine, took off his helmet and then got off his motorcycle. Most students looked at him while others just ignored him. Some of those who were watching him was Leo, Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey and none of them hadn't even thought about Raph going to the same school as them.

"Hey it's him again! You know the guy with sais printed on the back of his leather jacket" Mikey commented and looked at Leo.

"His name is Raphael, Mikey and I never thought I would see him again either" Leo responded but didn't take his eyes off of Raph until he was out of sight.

"You guys have seen him before?" Casey asked confused while he looked between Donnie, Mikey and Leo.

"Yeah we did. A few months back, you know almost right after we all became like this" Donnie whispered to April and Casey so no one else would hear them.

"Yeah he was fighting against a gang of the Purple Dragons like they were nothing when they tried to rob him" Mikey said and grinned.

Before anyone else could say or do anything else to school bell rang and everyone started to walk inside the school building.

"Come on I'll show you to the principal's office so you can get your schedules." April said and walked inside the building with Donnie, Mikey and Leo right behind her.

Casey had already gone ahead, knowing that April would them find their way and besides he didn't want to be late on the first day of school. After a few minutes of walking they finally reached the principal's office.

"Just knock on the door and when you hear that you can walk in just walk in, get your schedules and then head for class. We'll see if we will have any classes together, see you guys later" April said and hurried down the hallway to get to her first class.

"Well here goes nothing" Leo said in a low tone before he knocked on the door and when someone on the other side of the door said he could enter he opened the door and walked inside with his brothers right behind him.

Once they had gotten their welcome from the principal, gone over some rules and gotten their schedules they walked outside again and compared their schedules and luckily for them all of them had P.E as their first class. April had told them what P.E was and it was kind of like their training but still different but the meaning of the class was that they were going to get some exercise.

"Come on we better hurry" Leo said and ran down the hallway towards the gym hall.

Once they had gotten changed in the locker room they walked inside the gym hall at the same time as Raphael which caused the rest of the class to look at them.

"Ah you three must be the new students. And you were all home schooled before?" The coach asked and looked at the three of them while Raph walked away.

"Yes" Leo answered.

"And your names are?" The couch asked them.

"I'm Leonardo Hamato"

"I'm Donatello Hamato*

"And I'm Michelangelo Hamato" They answered and again some of the students were laughing while some started to whisper to each other.

"Oh yeah the Hamato brothers. Stand over there with the rest of the class and we will begin shortly" He told them and went back to call up the names on his list.

"And Raphael this is your final warning, if you come late one more time to my class I'm going to give you a failing grade and then you don't have bother to show up" The coach said and looked at Raph.

"Whatever…." Raph mumbled low to himself so no one could hear him.

"Okay today you're going to go through this obstacle course. Before I say your name all of you are going to run around the gym hall and once your name is called you're going to come over to me at the starting line. Also I don't suspect that anyone of you are going to beat the record we've had for 15 years now but once you're done come back to me and I'll say the time you got" The coach said and once he blew the whistle everyone started to run.

To Leo, Donnie and Mikey this was all new to them but they tried their best to keep up and although none of them had ever been running around with other humans before they were able to keep up. One by one the students names were being called and they all ran over to the coach once he had called for them. Leo, Donnie and Mikey were all really close on beating the record but no matter how hard they tried to course was pretty hard for them mostly because it had been a while since they had been running an obstacle course like this one.

"Ikeda! You're up" The coach called out and when Raph heard his last name being called he ran up to the coach and stood by the starting line, ready to run the course.

When he had been given the signal to run he was off and he made it look like the obstacle course was easy to run when in truth it wasn't. All of the students stopped running to look at him, even the coach hadn't seen anyone doing the course so easily in years so he didn't even notice when everyone stopped running.

Leo was one of the few to actually watch Raph. He watched Raph's every muscle move as he ran through the course, watched his muscles move as he jumped over objects on the ground and finally climbed up the rope which was the final thing to do. When the coach hit the stop button on his watch to see what time Raph had gotten his eyes widen when he saw what the time had stopped on.

"Y-You beat the old record! Your time was 1 minute and 50 seconds and the old record was 2 minutes flat" The coach said and the other students were quick on their feet to start running again.

"Man those moves! He sure knows how to get around" Mikey said to his brothers and looked at his brothers.

"Yeah he sure can" Leo responded without even thinking about it as he kept running but his mind was still on Raph, the way he looked like had made Leo's heart stop for a moment.

Once school was over the three brothers walked out of the school while talking about what they had just been through. On their way out they saw Raph getting ready to head back home but when he saw the three brothers he stopped for a few seconds before he put on his helmet.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikey asked in a low tone to his brothers.

"I don't know Mikey" Donnie responded and just as he was about to walk away Leo walked over to Raph.

"Hey…. Um… This may sound weird but how were you able to finish that course so fast in P.E? You made it look so simple" Leo asked and looked at Raph. At first Raph didn't say anything mostly because he was surprised that someone would even talk to him.

"Well it is not that hard. I've been running courses that are a lot harder than that one" Raph answered but before he could get on his motorcycle to get home Leo spoke up again.

"First of I'm sorry if I sound I sound weird in anyway but that's because I'm not used to try and become friends with anyone. Second of all that's a pretty cool motorcycle, it looks really expensive" Leo said and looked at the motorcycle in amazement.

"I didn't really buy it. I built it and you don't have to apologize so much. You really don't" Raph responded and took off his helmet again seeing that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Leo! Are you coming?" Mikey asked him.

"You guys can go on without me. I'll come home later" Leo responded and looked back at Mikey.

"Figured you three would give each other nicknames with your names" Raph said and looked over at Leo's younger brothers.

"Yeah well it makes it easier at home. What about you? Doesn't anyway call you something else?" Leo asked and looked at him confused.

"Not really. I don't have any friends in this city and my mother and I don't really talk that much so she says my full name. The only time I get called something else is when the teachers in school are talking to me since they call me by my last name" Raph responded and let out a small sigh.

"You don't have to answer me this if you don't want to but don't you have any other family member?" Leo asked and looked at Raph with a slight worried look on his face.

"No I don't. I'm the only child in the family and my father….. Well he died when I was very young. He worked as a police officer and got shot and killed on duty" Raph answered and looked down on the ground.

"Oh… I'm sorry I asked…" Leo said and looked the other way.

"You don't have to be sorry. Firstly it wasn't your fault secondly you didn't know" Raph spoke before he got on the motorcycle.

"Those sais on your leather jacket. Is that the weapon you use when training ninjitsu?" Leo asked curiously.

"Yeah it is" Raph answered.

"Wow… That weapon is too hard for me to wield… I always hold it wrong and end up hurting myself. I rather use my twin katana blades" Leo said and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm trying to teach myself how to wield other weapons but it's a slow process because I'm too used with my sais" Raph said and put on his helmet.

"Well I would like to fight against you one day. You know to see how much you know and also because I think you would be a better sparring partner than my brothers. I always beat them so it's not fun to fight against them anymore, their attacks are too predictabl" Leo said before Raph started his motorcycle.

"Yeah maybe but don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya Leo just because I don't know ya" Raph said and smirked.

"And don't think I'm not gonna go easy in you just because I don't know you Raph" Leo answered and let out a light chuckle.

"Did ya just call me Raph?" Raphael asked confused.

"Well yeah I have to call you something. Saying your full name all the time I'm talking to you won't be any fun. Or do you want me to say Raphael every time I see you?" Leo asked confused.

"No it's just that you surprised me. Not everyone would give me a nickname like that out of the blue" Raph said and looked around.

"Well that's because I have a feeling this is not the last time we're talking to each other like this" Leo responded.

"We'll see about that" Raph said before he started his motorcycle and drove off.

Leo watched Raph drive off and a small smile appeared on his face before he turned around and walked back home. He didn't walk that fast so it took a while before he got home but once he walked through the door Mikey walked out of the kitchen and saw Leo.

"Hey Leo what took you so long?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing really I was just talking to Raphael" Leo answered and took of his jacket and his shoes.

"You mean the guy from the alley? And what did he say?" Mikey asked and his eyes lit up after he heard Leo say that.

"Not much only that he might want to fight against me. Not a real fight but you know the type of fights we do when we're training" Leo said as he picked up his bag that he had dropped on the floor the moment he had walked through the door.

"Do you think you can beat him?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know Mikey. I've don't really know how much ninjitsu he knows" Leo responded and walked towards his bedroom.

When he had walked inside his bedroom he closed the door after himself and walked over to his bed. He put the bad down on the floor beside the bed before he sat down on and let out sigh. He knew he had homework to do to catch up on the things he had missed on his different classes but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He needed to clear his mind first but he was unable to. He found himself just thinking back to how the fight between him and Raph would go. Who would win and who would lose? How much ninjitsu did Raph really know? Would he even want to do this fight to see who knew the most?

"Are you not going to eat anything Leonardo?" Leo suddenly heard his father ask him which brought him back from his thoughts.

"Oh….. Um… Of course I am sensei I just need to clear my head for a minute" Leo responded and looked out the window.

Back with Raphael he was already home and like most times the house was empty and on the table was a piece of paper from his mother saying she would be busy with work and that he could eat anything he wanted either from the fridge or from a restaurant.

"Just like always" Raph said out loud to himself before he let out a sigh and walked upstairs into his bedroom.

He walked over to the desk once he was inside his bedroom and started to do his homework. He rather not do it but he knew he had to so he forced himself to do it and after about an hour he was done.

"Finally done with that. Now what just I do?" Raph asked himself and looked around his room.

He let out a sigh and got up from the chair and walked over to the window and looked outside. The streets were starting to become empty making the city look like a ghost town. It had always been like that ever since Raph had moved to New York and the blame was on the Purple Dragons. They were more active during night time since it was harder for others to see them and there wouldn't be that many people on the streets to see them to call the police on them.

No matter how much Raph wanted to go out at night to stop the Purple Dragons whenever they were attacking an innocent person he couldn't bring himself to do it. Mostly because he had promised his mother that he would try not to get into fights and since Raph always tried to keep his promises he just stayed at home.

"Well at least I'll have someone to talk to in school. I haven't had someone like that in years" Raph said to himself and couldn't help but to smile and walked over to his bed and laid down on it.

**:: Note ::  
Okay I know I've skipped a few months in the story but I really want to get on with writing about their high school life experience. Also it will make me write about the couples faster which is what I love to write about in these types of stories. **


	3. Chapter 3 Late Night Meeting

New Life and New Feelings Chapter 3

The night soon fell over New York City and the streets have been empty for hours only a few people were on the rest and most of them belonged to the Purple Dragons. Those who didn't were people who were on their way home after either a long night at work or they had been to a club most of the night and were on their way back home.

"Come on Leo! You know that the Purple Dragons might send out some people to do something illegal" Mikey complained at his older brother that wanted them to go to bed since they had school the very next day.

"For the 4th time Mikey no. We all wanted this change in our lives so put our nightly patrol behind us during school days is one of them" Leo responded and looked at his youngest brother.

"Oh come on! We always stop the Purple Dragons, if we don't who is? The police aren't doing a very good job on stopping them" Mikey defended and turned to look at Donnie.

"You agree with me, right Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"I actually agree with both you and Leo Mikey" Donnie responded but he only got weird looks from his brothers which caused him to let out a sigh.

"Look we should stop the Purple Dragons no matter what day it is like Mikey says but at the same time we shouldn't because of school and another reason" Donnie explained and turned to look at his computer again.

"Another reason?" Mikey asked confused.

"After we became humans Mikey most of the strength and ability to run a bit faster and longer distances than a normal human disappeared. In other words we're weaker as humans and if we get wounded it would take longer for our wounds to heal much like it would for a normal human" Donnie explained and looked at Mikey.

"So it's more dangerous for us now than ever to be fighting anyone with guns?" Mikey asked and from the sound of it he wasn't happy at all mostly because he thought it was fun to fight against people that had guns but he would still win the fight using only his nun-chucks as a weapon.

"Yes" Donnie responded but the sound of guns being fired close by caught his and his brothers' attention.

"What was that?" Leo said out loud as he walked over to the window.

"Sounds like gun fire but who's firing the gun?" Donnie responded and walked over to his brother.

"Maybe the Purple Dragons?" Leo said as he opened the window.

"Where are you going?! You know that Master Splinter told us to stay here" Donnie said in a whisper.

"I know but it sounds like it's close by besides someone might get hurt" Leo responded as he got on to the fire escape before he used the ladders on it to get down with his two brothers right behind him.

The three of the walked down the empty streets and got more and more careful the closer to the gun shots they got. Suddenly a body that belonged to a Purple Dragon gang member flew right in front of Leo's face and landed a few feet in front of him, from the alley the Purple Dragon had either gotten punched or kicked out from another one flew out of. The alley was so dark that Leo couldn't see who had sent those two flying but he had a feeling he was about to find out but before he could do anything the two Purple Dragons gang members got up and looked at Leo and his brothers.

"Hey look 3 more teenagers! Get them!" One of them shouted and ran straight for Leo which was a really bad move.

Leo quickly saw what the Purple Dragon was going to do and moved quickly to the side and kicked the one who attacked him right in the stomach which sent him flying backwards right into the other gang member. Before anyone could do anything another one came out from the alley but this was a person that Leo, Donnie and Mikey knew who it was.

"Hey get back here! I ain't done with you!" Raphael said as he stood in front of the Purple Dragons which caused them to get up and run away.

"Damn cowards…." Raph said as he seethed his sais around his belt and made sure his leather jacket was covering them before he turned around and saw Leo and his brothers.

"And what are you three doing here?" Raph asked with a slight confused look on his face.

"Well I could ask you the same thing" Leo responded.

"Just making sure those Purple Dragons couldn't hurt anyone" He responded and after he said that a girl walked out of the alley and thanked Raph over and over before she ran down the street to get home.

"So I'll ask you again, what are you three doing here?" Raph continued once the girl was out of sight.

"We heard gun shots so we thought we should check it out to make sure no one would get hurt but it looks like you beat us to it" Donnie answered.

"How come you were fighting against them anyway?" Leo asked.

"I heard a girl scream from an alley close to my house and I couldn't just sit still in my house doing nothin' so I followed the screams and saw a girl running down the streets with those Purple Dragon scum right behind her" Raph answered.

"Not many people in this city would do that" Leo said as he looked at Raph.

"Well I go news for ya they don't because they are scared and I'm not scared of the Purple Dragons" Raph responded and just as he was about to leave.

"So wait your parents don't mind that you're out this late?" Mikey asked and when Leo heard Mikey say the word "parents" his eyes widen since he knew that Raph's father was dead.

"It's parent in my case and yes she does but she ain't home and what she doesn't know won't hurt her" Raph answered and turned around to look at Mikey.

"Oh…..I'm sorry…I didn't know that one of your parents were….."Mikey said and looked down on the ground.

"What's with you guys and apologizing so much? You don't have to be sorry, you didn't know" Raph responded and let out a sigh.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your mother then?" Donnie asked.

"Working as always" Raph said and looked around.

"Working? At this hour?" Donnie said confused.

"She is always working. Even when she is home" Raph said and stretched.

"Sounds to me like you don't see her that much" Leo said and kept his gaze on Raph.

"What's it to you anyway?" Raph suddenly said and his mood seemed to have changed for somewhat calm to angry.

"Well nothing really…..I'm just trying to be friendly…" Leo responded.

"I got news flash for ya, you don't even know me so stop with the whole "friendly" act" Raph spoke up before he walked off.

"I know how people like you are like…" Raph mumbled low to himself when he was far away from Leo and his brothers.

"Come on Leo, let's go home before Splinter finds out we're not at home" Donnie said and started to walk back home.

"You guys go on ahead…. I'll come later" Leo said as he started to follow Raph.

"Are you nuts? Splinter will ground us for months if he finds out!" Mikey said out loud.

"Then go home and make sure he thinks I'm the only one that left. I don't care if he grounds me" Leo answered and went from walking to running so he could catch up to Raph.

Knowing there was nothing more he could do Mikey gave up and followed Donnie back home. Leo on the other hand didn't want to go home at all not until he had gotten things straight with Raph after all he didn't mean to make him angry. And like he had told Raph before he is not really good at making new friends but he could of course never tell Raph the reason behind him not having any close friends. Leo only had his brothers sure he knew Casey and April but he didn't spent as much time with them as his brothers did therefor he didn't see them as his friends. And Raph had a reason behind why he didn't trust others that easily but he have never let anyone know that reason and he wanted to keep that to himself.

"There you are!" Leo said once he had caught up to Raph.

"Why are you following me?" Raph asked but he kept walking.

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean to sound weird back there but like I told you I'm not good at making friends….My brothers on the hand are. In short I don't have any friends at all, the only once I hang around with are my brothers" Leo said.

"What about the two people I saw with you and your brothers?" Raph asked and looked at Leo.

"They are friends with Donnie and Mikey. I'm never really around them" Leo answered.

"Well I didn't mean to sound so angry back there….I've always had a bit of a temper and I don't really trust others so easily because of reasons I don't want to get into" Raph said and stopped in his tracks.

"And I can respect that, I just wanted to make sure you didn't take it the wrong way" Leo said and looked at Raph.

"You don't have to worry about that, I didn't" Raph answered.

"That's good to know" Leo said low to himself.

"Just answer me one thing though, why are you acting like you are my big brother? I don't even know you and you don't even know me" Raph asked and looked slightly confused.

"It's a habit…I have two younger brothers after all" Leo answered and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well try not to treat me as your brother Leo 'cause I'm not" Raph told him and walked up to his house.

"_I'll try_" Leo thought to himself before he turned around and hurried back home.


	4. Chapter 4 Bullies

New Life and New Feelings Chapter 4

The next morning Leo almost couldn't bring himself to get out of the bed, he was still exhausted after having being outside until 2 am and even though he had gotten home without Splinter knowing he still couldn't fall asleep. His mind was filled with different thoughts mostly on Raphael but also how his new life would be, living like he and his family did now was a blessing of course but for some reason he wasn't happy but he had no idea why which had bugged him all night.

"Leo? Come on it is time to wake up" Mikey said as he walked into Leo's bedroom but Leo didn't respond.

"Five more minutes…." Leo mumbled in a sleepy tone and let out a sigh.

"No can do big bro" Mikey said before he turned on the lights which caused Leo to put a pillow over his face to block the lights.

"School starts in 15 minutes and you know that Splinter will get mad if you don't get up" Mikey said and walked over to Leo.

"What time is it….?" Leo asked and pushed himself to sit up.

"7:45 am" Mikey answered and after he had said that Leo was quick up on his feet and started to get dressed.

"Well that works too I guess…" Mikey said low to himself before he walked out of Leo's bedroom and out into the hallway to get ready to leave.

Leo was still stressing to get ready for school and then it hit him that he hadn't even done a single homework and 3 of them was due to this morning. Needless to say Leo was starting to freak out as he walked over to his bag and saw the books with the empty papers.

"Oh man I'm screwed…. Well at least the teacher will hear a new type of excuse as to why my homework isn't done" Leo said to himself as he grabbed his bag and walked out of his bedroom and the moment he did his father walked up to him.

"Are you alright my son? You look exhausted" Splinter said in a calm tone and looked at Leo.

"I'm just fine father I just haven't been sleeping so good" Leo answered as he walked passed Splinter and put on his shoes and jacket.

"Are you not going to eat any breakfast Leonardo?" Splinter asked confused.

"I can't Master Splinter, if I do I'll be late for school" Leo answered before he walked out of the apartment and hurried down the street to catch up to his brothers.

Raphael on the other hand was still asleep and since his mother wasn't home to wake him up he didn't wake up. After a few hours he finally woke up and when he saw what time it was his eyes widen before he jumped out of the bed and started to get dressed.

"Great, just great!" Raph said to himself and once he was dressed he grabbed his bag and hurried out of the house, he closed and locked the door after him and got on his motorcycle as fast as he could while putting on his helmet before he started it and drove off.

When he arrived outside the school he turned off the engine, took off his helmet and ran inside the school building and walked in to the class was supposed to have, the moment he got through the door the other students turned to look at him and the teacher stopped talking and looked at him as well.

"Finally decide to join us Ikeda? Sit down and when school is over you can come back to me and stay behind for a 2 hours detention" The teacher said which caused a few students to grin and others to whisper.

Raph wasn't happy at all but for some reason he hadn't even heard his alarm clock when it had gone off and for that he was mad at himself. Leo who had heard some of the things the students said about Raph made him feel sorry for him, he knew how it felt like when others laughed behind his back or said mean things about him. But of course he couldn't tell anyone the reason why because who would believe him when he said he used to be a mutated turtle? Not even he would have believed anyone if he hadn't been one himself. Leo tried his best to follow the classes but he was so tired and on the class he had now which was history he had already fallen asleep twice and both times the teacher had seen him and after the second time he had gotten detention.

When the class was finally over Leo was the last one out of the classroom. But the moment he walked out of the classroom another student ran through the hallway and ran straight into Leo which caused both of them to fall over. When the other student got up he looked down at Leo with a frown on his face.

"Try to watch it will you! Some of us are in a real hurry!" The student started to blame Leo although it hadn't been his fault.

"What? I didn't do anything! It's not my fault you can't open your eyes to see where you're going!" Leo defended as he stood up.

"Well isn't that just too cute the faggot is standing up for himself" The student commented and a grin appeared on his face.

Before Leo could say or do anything someone punched him from behind which caused him to stumble forward and almost fall forward but he managed to get his balance back. When he turned around he was quick to block another punch. Leo didn't fight back at all he just blocked attack after attack until a teacher walked out of a classroom and stopped those who had attacked him and of course Leo didn't get any blame, after all he had just protected himself from being beaten and that was not illegal.

"_Nice….. Just found out what a bully is_" Leo thought to himself as he walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

When he walked inside the cafeteria his three brothers walked up to him to check on him, the word of Leo getting into a fight with the most popular guy in school had spread like a wildfire on the school ground.

"Are you okay Leo? We heard that someone tried to beat you" Donnie asked worriedly.

"I'm just fine Donnie, I managed to block all of his attacks" Leo answered and got something to eat.

"Why did he attack you to begin with?" Mikey asked as he sat down at a table.

"I don't know…. I honestly don't know" Leo responded and started to eat.

For the most part Leo just talked to his brothers and the others around them didn't care about them, they talked to their friends and that was it but the moment Raph walked into the cafeteria two other students walked up to him and Leo was ready to get up just in case Raph would need any help. The students said something to Raph but others couldn't hear it and the more they talked the angrier Raph got but when he said something about Raph's father he snapped.

Before anyone could react Raph had kicked the student in the stomach that send him flying backwards and land on a table , the two girls that had been sitting around the table let out screams in surprise and quickly got up and moved away from the fighting scene.

"Don't you _dare_ speak about my father that way!" Raph yelled and walked closer to the student who was now getting up from the table.

"Or what? You're gonna cry?" When Raph heard that a low growl escaped his throat.

"Come on Jack leave him alone! Don't you know who you're messing with?" A friend of the student, by the name of Jack, asked.

"No and I don't care. He's just another guy who hasn't learned his lesion" Jack responded and got ready for a fight.

"Haven' learned my lesson? Clearly you're the one who haven't learned your lesion" Raph said which made Jack try to punch him but Raph blocked it with ease.

"Oh yeah? And what is it that I haven't learned?" Jack said and tried to punch Raph again but again he failed to do that.

"Never start a fight you can't win!" Raph responded and pushed Jack after he had grabbed ahold of Raph's arm so Jack stumbled forward before he fell down on his knees.

"I'll tell you this _one_ more time. _Never_ talk about my father like that again or you will find out why you shouldn't start a fight with me" Raph told him before he walked away.

Leo watched Raph leave and before he could run after Raph and ask if he were okay the school bell rang and everyone got back to their classes, everyone but Raphael.

**:: Note ::**

**Okay I know the bullying parts are badly written but keep in mind that I don't really know what people say to a guy when they bully him and neither do I want to know. I'm a high school student and I go through bullying daily so I know how much it hurts but I'm a girl so I don't really know what things can be seen as hurtful words to a guy. So when those parts happen in the story I'll try not to write about them, mainly because it pains me to just write about it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Learning More About You

New Life and New Feelings Chapter 5

When school was over Leo had told his brothers that he had detention and had to stay in school for a few more hours, his brothers didn't really know what detention was but Leo had promised that he would try to explain to them what it is when he got back home. So while the res t of the students went home both Leo and Raph stayed in school since both of them had detention. At first they were in the same classroom with one of their teachers but soon the teacher left to answer a phone call from her daughter. But even then they didn't say a word to each other they just sat on their chairs looking around the classroom and hoped that they could go home soon.

"So why did you get detention?" Raph said just to break the silence between them.

"It's pretty silly actually…. I fell asleep during my classes…." Leo said and let out a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Raph asked and looked at Leo, when he saw the tired look on Leo's face he already knew the answer.

"Not really…. For some reason I just couldn't fall asleep…."Leo answered before he let out a yawn.

When both of them got silent again Leo stood up from his chair and walked over to the window, he really wanted to tell Raph the secret that he and his family had but he knew he couldn't. Raph just watched Leo and he couldn't help to feel that something felt off about him, every time something would happen Leo always got the look in his eyes that said "this is new to me" but Raph never really understood why.

"Can I ask you something?" Leo said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah" Raph answered.

"Others in this school have said that you transferred to this school, if it's true where did you live before?" Leo asked as he turned around too looked at Raph.

"Yeah it's true and I transferred from New Jersey but I've lived in a lot of different states, let's just say my behavior have gotten me into a lot of trouble in school" Raph admitted before he let out a sigh.

"It must have been hard to change schools and move around" Leo said.

"Well at first I didn't mind but the more we moved the harder it got" Raph answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do since you and your mother had to move around so often?" Leo asked and had a pretty confused look on his face.

"I often got expelled from school for protecting myself from bullies or my mother just wanted to move" Raph answered and stood up from the chair.

"What about you? Have you always lived here in New York City?" Raph asked before he stretched out his stiff back that caused his back to crack.

"Yeah, I'm born and raised in this city" Leo answered and gave Raph a faint smile.

"Have moved around within this city?" Raph asked.

"Just once, I lived at the same place for 16 years. My father decided that we should move a bit closer to the school when he finally had enough money to pay off me and my brothers school education, before that all three of us were home schooled by our father" Leo answered and let out another yawn.

"Sounds like you and your family don't own a lot of money. Not that I judge people by how much money they have it just sounds like you and your family have had a rough time because of it" Raph said and looked out the window.

"It has been hard on us yes but as long as we have each other I know we can make it" Leo responded and turned to look back out the window.

And in a way he wasn't lying, before Leo and his family moved into the apartment they live in now they lived in the sewers because of how they looked like. It pained Leo and his family to know that much but since every day was a challenge to them their bond as family grew strong and stronger with each passing day.

"What about you? Surely your life hasn't been easy" Leo asked.

"No it hasn't been easy but I'm surviving. My family doesn't have a lot of money either but we have enough to at least make it through each month" Raph explained and looked at the time.

"I know you don't like it when I apologize to you but asking you all those questions seemed a bit too…. Personal and for that I'm sorry" Leo said which made Raph let out a small chuckle of amusement that sent a chill down Leo's spine but he had no idea why.

"You are way too friendly Leo. Asking those types of questions and other type of questions is what you do to get some friends. Besides those questions were not that personal trust me I've heard worse in biology class" Raph said and let out a sigh at the memory.

"Oh? What happened during biology?" Leo asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Well everyone in class got the questions "Have you ever been in a relationship?" "Are you a virgin?" and "What is your sexuality?" Okay I don't mind answering the two questions but I don't want someone I don't know to ask me about my sexuality. That's a bit odd Raph said and let out a small laugh at the memory.

"Oh those questions…. Yeah someone asked me those as well… Hehe" Leo said out loud even though he was not supposed to.

"You told me yesterday that you wanted to be my friend and since you already know a bit about my family and I know a little about yours, why not tell me a bit more about you? " Raph said after a few minutes of silence.

"Like what? I'm not really an interesting person" Leo said and turned his head to look at Raph.

"Anything for example what do you like to do?" Raph said and turned around and leaned against the window.

"Well…. I like to train so that I one day can call myself a master of ninjitsu, reading, listen music and meditate. I also like to play videogames but not as much as my youngest brother" Leo answered and let out a small laugh.

"What about you?" Leo added.

"I also like to train both my muscles so that I will stay strong and to train my ninjitsu skills, I like to listen to music but not that much, I like to play on either my drum set or my guitar. As for the videogame part I agree with you, it's fun to play some times but not too much. I also like to fix vehicles like cars and motorcycles" Raph answered and he began to wonder when the teacher would be back, if she would see them standing by the window chatting the detention would get longer and that's something none of them wanted.

"We have a few things in common at least. That's a first to me if you count away my brothers" Leo said and looked down on his shoes.

"A few is at least better than none am I right?" Raph said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess so" Leo responded as he let his mind slowly get set on something else.

"Can I ask you a rather weird question" Leo said out of the blue.

"A weird question? Like what?" Raph responded as he looked around the classroom.

Just as Leo was about to ask him they heard footsteps in the hallway which caused both of them to quickly walk back to their seats and act like nothing had happened at all. When the door opened the teacher looked at both of them than at the time, they still had about an hour left on their detentions and the teacher let out a sigh when she saw that none of them had done anything.

The hour slowly passed by and when both Leo and Raph could finally go home they hurried out of the school yard and when Leo saw Raph's red motorcycle a light hint of jealousy washed over him, he have always wanted to ride a motorcycle but due to his past life he had never been able to.

"Weird you going to ask me something before the teacher came?" Raph said which brought Leo back to reality.

"Oh… Um…. You know what just forget it…. It's not that important… I'll see you tomorrow" Leo said as he backed away before he turned around and hurried down the street to his apartment.

"_He sure is a bit different from others I've met but still a lot more friendly than most_" Raph thought to himself as he put on his helmet before he got on his motorcycle and started it and drove back home.

When Leo got home he got scolded by his father and since it almost never happened Mikey couldn't help to make a comment about it that he might have done something in detention that he shouldn't do and when Splinter heard that Leo got a detention he got slightly worried but also disappointed that his oldest son would something like that. Leo of course felt sorry but he knew that wasn't enough so he just grabbed his bag, walked into his room to do his homework before he went to bed. Raph on the other hand returned home to find it empty like most days it bothered him that his mother seemed to have more time for her job than to her own son but since he is so used to it he just let out a sigh before he told himself that he would be okay on his own.

"I wonder what he was going to ask me…. I guess only time will tell" Raph said out loud to himself before he grabbed his bag and walked into his bedroom to do his homework.


	6. Chapter 6 Leo Meets Raph's Family

New Life and New Feelings Chapter 6

After Leonardo and Raphael had their little chat during detention they started to be with each other more often and got to know more about each other. Before both of them knew it 4 months had passed and even though they had gotten to know each other so well Leo was still too nervous to ask Raph the question he almost asked him four months ago.

Today was a Saturday which meant that Leo could do other things besides his homework so he and his brothers had decided to go to the park where Casey and April were. When they got there they saw the two of them sitting on a bench under a tree talking about something. Leo watched Mikey sneak up behind Casey and April and scare them, the look they got on their faces caused both Donnie and Leo to laugh but Mikey didn't have to time to laugh since he had to run away from Casey to avoid getting beaten.

"Hey Casey take it easy on Mikey, you know how he is" Leo said when he finally stopped laughing and walked over to Casey.

"And he knows that I hate it when others scare me" Casey defended as he tried to catch Mikey but each time he tried he failed, Mikey was way faster than Casey.

"And you still know that he doesn't care as long as he gets a laugh out of others" Leo said as he grabbed a hold of Casey's arm to stop him.

Casey soon gave up when he saw that neither Donnie nor Leo would let him hurt Mikey for what he did, when everyone had calmed down Leo followed Donnie, Mikey, Casey and April as all of them walked a head of him while talking about stuff they liked. Leo was happy that his brothers had friends to talk to but it was then it hit him that he didn't have much in common with either Casey or April which could be the reason why he didn't hang around them as much as his brothers did. Leo's brothers didn't seem to notice that he fell further and further behind and Leo didn't really mind, he actually enjoyed to be alone from time to time.

After a few minutes of walking Leo saw Raph up a head arguing with Casey about something and since Leo didn't want them to get hurt he ran up to them and the moment Mikey saw Leo he ran up to Leo to hide behind his back.

"Save me Leo! Casey wants to kill me!" Mikey screamed in fear as he looked over Leo's shoulder to look out for Casey.

"I'm not! I'm just going to teach you a lesion after you scared me" Casey said as he tried to get closer to Mikey but like before Leo didn't let him.

"Let it go Casey, you know how Mikey is like. If you want to hurt my little brother you have to go through me first and we both know that you don't stand a chance, heck even April can beat you in a fight and she doesn't know as much as I do. No offence April" Leo said as he stood in between Mikey and Case, ready to defend his brother.

Casey was about to lose it but April got him to calm down after she had whispered something in his ear at first he didn't do anything he just looked at Leo before he let out a sigh and turned to walk away from Leo.

"Thank you Leo!" Mikey said out loud before he wrapped his arms around Leo to give him a hug.

Leo just smiled and watched Mikey as he let go of him and ran up to Donnie, his two younger brothers had always been very close and Leo sometimes told himself that Donnie and Mikey had a stronger bond with each other than he had with both of them combined.

"Fancy seeing you here Raph" Leo said as he turned his head to look at Raph.

"What am I not allowed to be here?" Raph said before he smirked and looked first at Leo's brothers than Leo.

"One question, why did you try to protect me?" Mikey said and looked at Raph.

"Because he tried to beat you and to me no reason is a good reason to beat anyone" Raph answered.

Before Leo could say anything to his brothers Donnie grabbed a hold of Mikey's arm and hurried down the street like he was trying to get away from them. Leo just blinked for a few seconds before he turned to look at Raph.

"Okay that was weird" Leo said and watched his brothers run off.

"Are they in a hurry?" Raph asked and looked at Leo with a confused look on his face.

"I don't think so….. And to be honest I don't really care" Leo said and let out a sigh.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Raph asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"They can take care of themselves and besides they are going to hang around with their friends Casey and April and like I have said before they aren't really my friends" Leo said as he started walking again.

"Then why are you with them?" Raph asked as he followed Leo.

"Don't know, because they asked and I didn't have anything better to do I guess" Leo answered and looked around.

"Oh and thanks for protecting my brother. I know that Mikey would have made the whole thing a lot worse by teasing Casey for not being able to hit him" Leo said and looked at Raph from the corner of his eyes.

"No problem, like I said back there I don't think that anyone should be beaten up just because they scared someone. And from the looks of it that Casey fellow wouldn't have just beaten him up it looked like he was ready to kill him" Raph said and scratched the back of his head.

"That's Mikey and Casey for you. Sure Mikey gets hit over his head a lot from all of us but sometimes Casey takes that a little bit too far and as Mikey's older brother I can't help but to worry about him" Leo stated.

"By the way four months ago you were going to tell me something, what was it? And don't tell me it wasn't nothing because I can tell by just looking at you that it was something" Raph said as he stopped in his tracks and grabbed a hold of Leo's arm to stop him as well.

"Look it really was nothing, just a weird question" Leo said as he got his arm free.

"I'll be the judge of that now tell me" Raph replayed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's a weird and rather stupid question….. I'll tell you if you promise me not to laugh at me" Leo said as he started to walk again since he didn't want to be around too many people when he asked the question.

"I promise" Raph said and followed Leo.

Leo didn't say anything at first he just kept walking until he didn't see anyone around, when he had made sure that no one was around he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Raph.

"Well you see I just want to ask you if you know how it feels like to be in love? I've never really had a crush on anyone before and even if I did I wouldn't even have known" Leo said while he looked down on the ground because of how embarrassed he were.

"I'm not really the right person to answer that question but from what I've heard when you're around the person you love it feels like you have butterflies in your stomach, nervous but still very happy. When the person you love isn't around you feel empty inside, sad and cold. I haven't had that many crushes so like I said I'm not the best person to ask that" Raph explained as he leaned against a tree.

"Why are you asking?" Raph added and turned his head to look at Leo.

"Just curious and I wanted to know the reason behind these feelings I'm having" Leo answered as he looked up at the sky.

"So you're in love with someone then? May I ask who it is?" Raph said and kept looking at Leo.

"Well I'm not so sure if I should. I mean if my father knew that I'm in love with a guy I don't know what he will think" Leo said and kept looking up at the sky and saw a lot of grey clouds heading towards the city.

"If you ask me it really shouldn't be up to your father who you fall in love with after all it's something you really can't control and as a parent they should just accept their children as they are even though I know that some parents don't" Raph said as he walked over to Leo and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Now come one I don't like the look on those clouds" Raph said and started walking towards his house.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked and followed him

"I'm heading home just in case that cloud is a sign of a thunderstorm heading this way. As for you, you are allowed to stay at my house if you want to but I'm not forcing ya" Raph said as he started to walk faster as he felt that it started to rain.

"Okay, sure. I don't feel like heading home just yet and besides Donnie can take care of Mikey if Mikey gets scared. My youngest brother isn't really scared of thunder" Leo said and started to walk faster as well just so he could keep up with Raph.

"Well everyone is scared of something, speaking of fears you never told me what your biggest fear is" Raph said and kept walking down the street as fast as he could.

"My biggest fear? Heights…" Leo answered and felt a chill run down his spine just thinking about being high up.

"What about you?" Leo added.

"As of right now…. I'm terrified that I might lose my mother…. She is the only family member I have left" Raph answered as he walked up to a house, unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Oh….." Was all Leo could say as he followed Raph inside the house.

Once inside Leo saw that the hallway was fairly big with room for a lot of jackets and shoes but since this was only a family of two Leo only saw 2 other pair of shoes, both of them seemed to be the type of shoes Raphael and his mother would use during the winter when it was colder outside. And two thick winter jackets, other than that he didn't see any other clothes. Raph took of his jacket and shoes before he walked into the living room and Leo was quick to do the same. The whole house seemed to be empty and since Leo wasn't used to it he got slightly nervous.

"Looks like my mother is working again as always….. Sometimes I wonder if she even cares about me at all" Raph said out loud as he walked over to the couch and sat down on it.

"I'm sure she does care about you Raph, after all she is your mother" Leo said as he walked over to the couch and sat down beside Raph.

"I know but still….. She hasn't been around much not even during my childhood and the only person I could turn to was my father and when I was only 9 he got murdered" Raph said and let out a sigh.

"Yeah you told me that…" Leo answered and felt really sorry for Raph even though he knew it wasn't his fault that Raph's father was dead.

"So are you going to tell who you have a crush on? All I know is that is a guy and that got me curious" Raph said as he turned his head to look at Leo.

"Well I guess I might as well tell you…." Leo said before he let out a sigh to gather his thoughts.

Once he felt like he was ready he turned his head to look at Raph and when he looked into Raph's eyes his heart skipped a beat but for some reason he still didn't want to tell Raph, they have known each other for four months but Leo still didn't know if it would be enough and the sound of the thunder outside the house didn't make Leo feel any better.

"_It's now or never Leo….. If I don't tell him now it might be too late"_ Leo thought to himself to make himself feel a little bit more at ease.


	7. Chapter 7 Confession

New Life and New Feelings Chapter 7

Leonardo really did try to tell Raphael how he really felt about him but for reason he couldn't say it, it was as if the words were stuck in his throat so all he did was looking down on the floor. Leo could feel that Raph were watching him and that didn't make the whole situation better, Leo was nervous enough as it is.

"Come on Leo, you know you can tell me" Leo heard Raph say before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

After Leo heard Raph say that he took a deep breath but just as he was about to say something the sound of someone opening the front door made Leo look up and turn to look at turn his head to look over at the hallway. Raph heard the door opened as well so he got up from the couch and walked over to the front door and saw his mother soaking wet from the heavy raining.

"So you're finally home or have you been home but just not bothered to let me know?" Raph asked with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry my son but you know that I need to work" His mother replayed as she took of her jacket and shoes before she walked into the living room.

When Raph saw where his mother were heading he quickly followed her just in case he needed to explain why a stranger were in their house but when they both walked into the living room it was empty which made Raph raise his eye brow in surprise.

"Who were you talking to Raphael?" His mother asked and turned to look at her son.

"A friend" Raph replayed as he sat down on the couch again.

Before neither Raphael or his mother could do anything Leo appeared from his hiding spot and rubbed the back of his head when he saw the surprised look on their faces.

"Um… Hi... Sorry about that it's an old habit" Leo explained before he let out a nervous laugh.

"You mean hiding as soon as you hear a strange sound?" Raph asked confused as he looked at Leo.

"Yeah" Leo responded and looked at Raph's mother.

"You must be the friend my son told me about" She said to Leo as she smiled at him.

"Maybe…. My name is Leonardo Hamato" Leo said and smiled back.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Leonardo. My name is Izumi Ikeda" Izumi said as she said down on the couch beside her son.

Leo let out a small sigh and looked out a window and saw the rain hit the window. Just as Raph was about to say something he heard an odd ringtone and when Leo heard it he quickly took out his T-phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Mikey… You what?! Seriously Mikey I've told you countless of times not to panic, it's just a thunderstorm and the thunder can't hurt you….. Okay, okay just calm down I'll come home as soon as I can….. Alright see you later Mikey" When Leo had finished talking to his younger brother who had called Leo like he always did when it was a thunderstorm and Leo wasn't home.

"That's an odd looking phone where did you get that?" Izumi asked and looked at Leo's T-phone in confusion.

"Oh I didn't buy it a store my brother made a whole box of these phones because he couldn't afford any real phones" Leo explained and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Really?" Izumi asked and her eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"Yeah and since he loves to build things we let him. If it's something he enjoys to do no one in my family is going to stop him" Leo explained and put his hands in his pockets.

"Speaking of my family I really need to head home" Leo said but before he could walk into the hallway to put on his shoes and jackets Raph had gone up from the couch and stopped Leo from leaving.

"In this weather? Are you nuts? You'll get sick" Raph said which caused Leo to turn around to look at him.

"I know that but I promised Mikey that I would come home and I don't break a promise to my brothers" Leo said before he let out a sigh.

"Then let my son take you home. That way you can borrow one of our umbrellas without having to worry about returning it since Raphael can take it home with him when he walks back home" Izumi said out loud as she got up from the couch and walked into the hallway.

"He…He doesn't have to. I mean I can find my way back home and catching a cold hasn't killed me before" Leo said as he walked into the hallway while rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't be silly Leo and besides I don't mind" Raph said as he got up from the couch and followed them.

Leo looked at Raph and then he looked at Izumi, they were so different that Leo wouldn't have believes that they were related if Raph hadn't said so himself. And before Leo could protest again Izumi had taken out two umbrellas and handed one to Leo and one to her son.

Leo took the umbrella once he had put on his shoes and his jacket and then he glanced over to Raph and saw the he did the same. When both of them and walked out through the door Izumi closed the door after them and Leo was the first one to walk away from Raph's house when he had opened the umbrella he held in his hand.

"I just have to say that your mother surprised me back there" Leo said and heard Raph's footsteps behind him.

"In what way? Her personality or the way she just walked in through the front door" Raph asked.

"Both actually" Leo answered and looked around.

"Was that the reason why you hid yourself the moment I turned my back on you?" Raph asked and raised an eye brow.

"Yeah and again I'm sorry for that…. It's a reflex" Leo answered and looked at Raph from the corner of his eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry I just got surprised when you appeared out of nowhere" Raph explained.

"Well I'm training to become a ninja and all ninjas which is why I hide in the dark or hide when no one is looking" Leo said.

"That I already know" Raph said and let out a small chuckle.

"So why did you decide to follow me? You know you didn't have to" Leo said and looked at Raph.

"Because of two reasons" Raph said.

"And those reasons where?" Leo asked and kept looking at Raph.

"First of because I just felt like it and secondly because you still haven't told me who you have a crush on. You said you would but then my mother came home so you never did" Raph said and looked back at Leo.

"Oh…." Was the only thing Leo said before he looked around and saw his apartment up ahead.

"Well you see the person I love is…. You…. I was scared of telling you because…. Well you're the first friend I've had beside my brothers….. And I didn't want to ruin that…" Leo said in a low tone so it almost sounded like a whisper but Raph was still able to hear him which made his eyes widen in surprise.

Before Raph could do anything Leo had closed the umbrella, put it in Raph's free hand and run inside the apartment he live in but Raph was unaware that Leo's face was as red as a tomato. When Leo was inside the apartment he leaned against a wall and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and to make his blush disappear.

"_Okay I did not just do that"_ Leo thought to himself has he slowly walked up the stairs.

But before Leo could walk through the door where it said "Hamato" on a sign he felt someone tap him on his shoulders and when he turned around he felt someone kiss him. When he saw that that "someone" were Raphael his eyes widen in surprise and his body froze on the spot. Raph pulled away from the kiss pretty quick and smiled at Leo and when Leo saw Raph smile he got surprised, it wasn't that often he saw Raph smile so whenever Leo did see him smile he got surprised.

"Next time don't run away before I get to answer you" Raph said and petted Leo on his head which caused Leo to look down on his shoes.

"Love ya two Leo, see ya later" Raph said before he turned to his left and walked down the stairs and out of the apartment.

When Leo finally processed what had just happened he shook his head and smiled before he opened the door and walked inside.

And the moment Leo and walked through the door Mikey ran up to him and gave him a hug, the hug caught Leo off guard but when he saw that it was only Mikey he wrapped his arms around Mikey and returned the hug.

"Where were you big bro? You know that I hate the thunder!" Mikey cried into Leo's chest and all Leo could do was holding Mikey in his arms while rubbing Mikey's back.

"It's okay Mikey. There is nothing to be scared of. The thunder can't hurt you" Leo whispered in Mikey's ear to calm him down.

"I wonder that too Leo, where have you been?" Donnie asked as he walked into the small hallway and looked at Leo.

"Well since you and Mikey walked away from me I decided to walk away from me I followed Raphael to his house when we saw the grey clouds in the sky" Leo answered.

"You left us to be with him? I thought family would be more important to you" Mikey said and let go of Leo.

"And family is more important but since both you and Donnie refused to tell me where you were going or even why you just decided to leave me behind I thought that being Raph would be better than being alone" Leo defended and looked between his brothers.

"Good point…" Donnie said after a few minutes of silence.

When Leo had finally gotten his brothers off his back he walked into his bedroom and laid down on his bed while thinking about what had just happened.

"_I can't believe that just happened. Too bad that kiss didn't last any longer"_ Leo thought to himself and looked out the window and smiled, the rain that hit his window didn't bother him as much as it did before. He was way too happy to care.


	8. Chapter 8 Raph Meets Leo's Family

New Life and New Feelings Chapter 8

Two weeks have now passed since Leonardo confessed to Raphael that he loved him but none of them had let anyone else know, Leo was scared of thinking what his family would think and Raph had agreed to keep their relationship a secret if that is what Leo wanted. Both of them were surprisingly good at keeping the secret although there were moments when Leo just wanted to let his brothers know since he hated to keep secrets from them and because he knew that out of his brothers Leo is the one who is the worst on keeping a secret. But since no one seemed to have noticed they continued to hide it. In school they acted as if though they are just friends and after school they try to be with each other as much as possible but since both of them have homework and their ninja training to do they didn't get to see each other that often.

"I want summer to come…." Leo complained as he was leaning against a tree in the park and looked at his brothers.

"Well see it like this Leo, summer is only a few months away and we are soon done" Donnie told Leo as he continued his training.

It wasn't that often that Leo and his brothers decided to train outside but since the weather was perfect they had decided to let sensei rest while they do their training outside. The three of them trained for over 5 hours and now they were finishing up the last of their training by racing around in central park. Leo just wanted this training session to be over so he could see Raph again, they had decided to meet up in the park and then make up their minds on what to do since it was a weekend and both of them had finished up their homework.

"You guys can go ahead without me, I'm going meditate for a while" Leo said when he saw his brothers on their knees gasping for air.

"Meditate here? You know what Master Splinter is going to say about that" Mikey said once he had gotten his breathing under control.

"I know Mikey but this place is so quiet, it's like the perfect place to meditate on" Leo said and looked around.

And indeed the place was very quiet and there were almost no one around. Leo knew that his father wouldn't approve of him meditating in public but Leo knew that if he would meditate back home his concentration would soon be broken because his brothers would be too noisy. Donnie and Mikey were of course not willing to let their brother stay but they knew that once Leo had made up his mind, it wouldn't be easy to make him change his mind so both of them just looked at each other before both of them let out a sigh in defeat.

"Whatever you say Leo just don't be gone for too long. You know how our father is like" Donnie said and looked at older brother.

"I know Donnie, just head back home and say I'll be home in an hour or so" Leo said and smiled at his brothers.

When Leo was finally alone he walked over to a tree and sat down under it in the right position and began to meditate. For more than an hour Leo didn't move from the spot but when he finally did open his eyes again he almost jumped out of his shoes.

"Raph! What are you doing here?" Leo asked in a very surprised tone as he stood up.

"We did agree to meet here or have you already forgotten?" Raph asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I did…." Leo admitted and rubbed the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh.

"What were you doing anyway?" Raph asked as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I was meditating…. Me and my brothers had finished our training but I decided to stay behind and meditate" Leo answered and looked around.

"And how long have you been here?" Raph asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"An hour ago…. Maybe longer" Leo said and when he realized that his eyes widen.

"I was supposed to be home by now…. My father is going to kill me" Leo said and he had to force himself not to say the old curses he and his brothers made up since they weren't allowed to curse at home.

"Then come on, I'll follow ya" Raph said and smiled at Leo.

"You don't mind?" Leo asked a bit confused.

"Nah not really, besides if we are going to do something together today don't ya think it might be best if we talk about on the way to the apartment you live in?" Raph said.

"Well I guess so" Leo answered and started walking towards the apartment he and the rest of his family lived in.

Leo and Raph were walking hand in hand down the street while talking about different things they could do but they were unaware that almost everyone they passed stared at them. Leo could feel them staring at him but he ignored it since he was far too used to it to care, Raph ignored them as well since he simply knew that what others thought about him and Leo being together were none of their business. They both said different things they would want to do and in the end they both thought that they first should go on a ride on Raph's motorcycle since Leo wanted to ride one and of course he didn't let Raph know the real reason why, he just lied and said that he had been too scared. Since Leo wanted to do that Raph had suggested that he would take him to one of his favorite places that would be a good spot for a picnic as long as it doesn't start to rain and after that they would go back home to Raph's house to watch a movie, Leo knew that his family wouldn't leave them alone and since he wasn't ready to let them know yet about his relationship with Raph he thought it might be best if they went to Raph's house since it would most likely be empty.

After a few minutes of walking and planning they finally reached Leo's apartment and before they walked inside Leo let go of Raph's hand and opened the door, the moment the door opened Leo saw his father and from the looks of it he didn't look happy at all but when he saw Raph behind Leo his eyes softened a bit and a smile appeared on his face.

"Welcome home my son. Who is this you have brought to our home?" Splinter asked and looked at Raph.

"Hello father, this is my friend Raphael Ikeda" Leo said and even though it pained Leo to say that Raph was just his friend Raphael understood and he didn't take it too seriously, he knew Leo said it because he wasn't ready to let anyone know.

"Ah so this is the Raphael I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Hamato Yoshi" Splinter said and bowed to Raph like he always did when he greeted someone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Leo has told me a bit about you as well" Raph said and bowed as well.

"I'll be right back Raph, just need to take a shower and change into some clean cloths" Leo said and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Come Raphael, you can wait in the living room along with my other sons. I'm sure they wouldn't mind" Splinter told Raph before he walked into the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea.

Raph didn't say no to that so he took of his jacket and his shoes and walked into the living room and like Splinter said on the couch Raph saw Leo's two younger brothers playing a videogame and from the looks of it Mikey were winning. Raph couldn't help but to smile as he watched them, he was the only child in his family after all and he knew that there were times when he wished he had a brother but he never got any siblings.

"Ha! I win again!" Mikey cheered as he looked at Donne with a big smile on his face.

"Aw man! It's impossible to beat you!" Donnie complained and put down the controller on the coffee table.

"Nothing is impossible" Raph said and crossed his arms over his chest, when Donnie and Mikey heard Raph say that they both turned around and looked at him.

"Hey Raphael! How have you been?" Mikey asked as he got up from the couch.

"Well if you count away I've had so much to do, I've been just fine. What about you two?" Raph responded and looked at both Donnie and Mikey.

"I've been just fine bro" Mikey responded.

"I'm good but what are you doing here?" Donnie said with a confused look on his face.

"He was waiting for me" Leo said before Raph could say anything as he walked into the living room.

"Since I don't feel like staying here when April and Casey arrive I thought I could spend some time with my friend" Leo said and even though he tried to make it sound like they were just going to hang up as friends it sounded like he failed.

"What about Casey and April? Are they not your friends too?" Mikey asked and looked a bit disappointed.

"You know as much as I do that I almost never hang out with them. You and Donnie however do which is why I don't see them as my friends" Leo answered before he walked into the hallway and put on his jacket and shoes.

When Leo and Raph had left both Donnie and Mikey looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. What Leo had just told them sounded suspicious but they didn't think too much of it since they knew that Leo did have a point. Whenever April and Casey visited them Leo would be alone but after he met Raph Leo had always had someone else to talk to beside his brothers. Both Donnie and Mikey didn't want to ruin that for their brother so they dropped it for now and went back to playing videogames while they waited for April and Casey to arrive.

**::Note::**

**Okay it took me way too long to finish and upload this chapter but I'm sorry, school have started for me again and I'm busy with that but I'll try to upload more chapters as soon as I can. Luckily this is my final year in high school and after that no more school. **


End file.
